cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc.
Caw Xtreme Wrestling Inc Created By Elliot "Ellibod1" Running Time: 2008 - Present Main Roster : Notes*: JSR is a co-commentator on rare occasions. Knuckles is a CXWI Trainer and not an official roster member, but wrestles on occasions. Link is a CXWI Trainer, per se, and is not an official roster member. ** Also Competed on MCAWW Arcade Division Chart: Theme for the Arcade Division: Stay the Night by Alcazar Factions and Tag Teams: Arby 'n' the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter Bowser and Donkey Kong The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, Jack Stanbridge, and JSR (Supporters: The Rock) (Former Members: M.E) (Theme: Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down) The Four Horsemen: John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter, and Sonic (Former Members: TylerWWE) (Theme: The Four Horsemen Theme) Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails (Supporters: Mario, Luigi, and John Cena) (Former members: Ken and Jonny Blaze) (Theme: All About the Power by S-Preme) Randy Lee and Misterbones Sektor and Vector Reigning Champions: CXWI World Champion: Lucario (Former Champion: Wildcatv1) CXWI Arcade Champion: Espio (Former Champion: SMCS) CXWI Tag Team Champions: Phil Meng and Jack Stanbridge (Former Champions: Arby 'n the Chief (John-117 and Arbiter)) CXWI Money in the Bank Winner: Falco (Already cashed in) (Former Winner: Master Chief) CXWI Crash 'n' Burn Winner: Mewtwo (Former Winner: Sora) CXWI Cup Winner: Sonic CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage Winner: Arbiter YTA Season Winner: Senelicr (Former Winner: M.E) CXWI Triple Crown(features current and former Superstars): Alumni of CXWI: (Not Complete) Note**: This superstar also competed in MCAWW. Former Factions and Tag Teams: (Not Complete) Arbiter and Tails Bart Simpson and Milhouse The Clan(original) (JSR, Bowser, and Wolf) The Clan (Harry Rupra, Matthew Hurworth, and Johnny Cage) (Former Members: Bowser) The Dynasty of Light (Austin Juhasz, M.E, Justin, Falco) Flaming Bones (Misterbones and Jonny Blaze) Howling Koopa (Bowser and Wolf) Ivan Drago and Kevin Federline Johnny Cage and Matthew Hurworth JSR and Harry Justin and Falco Lucario and Blaziken M.E and Austin Juhasz Master Chief and TylerWWE Mewtwo and TylerWWE The Nintendo World Order Randy Lee and Lucario The Rebels (Justin and Tails) Reptile and Johnny Cage Senelicr and Jonny Blaze Sonic and Tails Spider-Man and Venom Team Chaotix (Espio/Cascara and Vector) Un Gyda Brilliants (Harry Rupra and Matthew Hurworth) Uwe Boll and Onaga Vector and Harry Waluigi and Wario YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) Corra (YTA Season 3) Curtis (YTA Season 2) Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) P (YTA Season 3) Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) Sammy (YTA Season 2) Singh (YTA Season 3) Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) AJ Styles Alex Shelley Batista Billy Mayes Booker T. Bret Hart Bully Ray Chavo Guerrero Chris Jericho Christian Christopher Daniels Edge Frankenstein Heidenreich John Cena Kane Lance Storm Lita Michael Jackson Molly Holly Randy Savage Rey Mysterio Rob Van Dam The Rock Roddy Piper Satan Shawn Michaels Trish Stratus The Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Wolfman Past CXWI CPV's CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 CXWI Blood Bath 2 CXWI Chaos in Cardiff CXWI Sacrifice in Seattle CXWI Golden Ambitions 3 CXWI The Aftermath 3 CXWI Exodus CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage CXWI Blizzard of Blood CXWI Hyperlink Fan-Nation CXWI Art of Pain 4 CXWI Immortal 2011 CXWI Death Sentence 3 CXWI Overload CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4 CXWI The Return of the Derby CXWI Mayhem in Miami CXWI Apocalypse in Amsterdam. CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 Category:CAW Leagues